utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Tourai
|officialillustrator = Komagarita |officialjapname = トゥライ |officialromajiname = Tourai |officialnameinfo = |aka = みなと (minato) 流星P (RyuuseiP) にじうさ (Nijiusa, in Usa Colony) |birthday = 16|birthmonth = 01|birthyear = |birthref = A tweet stating his own birthday |status = Active |years = 2008-2010 2015-present (utaite), 2008-2009 (producer), ??-present (professional composer) |NNDuserpage = 912063 |mylist1 = 4348647 |mylist1info = producer |mylist2 = 17091190 |mylist2info = utaite |nicommu1 = co127285 |nicommu1info = }} Tourai (トゥライ) is an also known under the names minato and RyuuseiP (流星P) as a VOCALOID producer. His covers are generally as popular as his original VOCALOID songs, as he's popular as both a producer and a utaite. His most popular cover is of "Roshin Yuukai" with over 1.6 million views. As of February 2015, every single of his covers has surpassed 90K views with all of them (except one) having over 200k views. He's well known for giving covers of VOCALOID songs featuring Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin a masculine twist. For more information about Tourai as a producer, visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliation and collaboration projects (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # Super Vocalo Beat (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on December 10, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (Mean Force Urotander) (2008.02.15) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.06.18) # "celluloid" (2008.07.28) # "Cendrillon" feat. Tourai and Usa (2008.08.29) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Tourai, Yamai, Re:A, Utawa Sakura and Usa (2008.09.01) # "crystal mic" (2008.10.07) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2008.10.17) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (Paired-up Wintry Wind) feat. Tourai and Usa (2008.11.14) # "Marionette" (2008.11.18) # "erase or zero" feat. Tourai and Ten (2008.12.05) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion) (2008.12.26) # "Piano×Forte×Scandal" (2009.01.11) # "Fullchin☆Boogie" feat. Tourai, Jack and Jegyll (2009.01.25) # "Juvenile" feat. Usa and Tourai (2009.02.16) # "from Y to Y" (2009.03.29) # "Medley: Just Be Friends/Rainbow/Tokyo-two Rock City" (2009.12.12) (Community only) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Just call my name" (2010.01.12) # "only my railgun" (15.03.2010) (Community only) # "Albino" (2010.03.20) # "magnet" (2010.05.01) # "Doukoku no Ame" (Wailing Rain) feat. Tourai and Jack (2010.05.11) # "Ai no Uta" (Original with ), feat. Tourai, Yamai and Usa (2010.05.25) # "Akaito" (2015.03.14) # "Children Record" (2015.06.18) # "Sekai wo Kowashite iru" (Terminating the World) (2015.07.20) # "Paintër" feat. Tourai, Gogatsubyou Mario, halyosy, Seramikaru, Kettaro, Suzuhana Yuuko, ＿＿, Dogma Kazami, Kousuke, Alfakyun., Ikasan, Pokota, Shirofuku, Ry☆, Hanatan and koma’n (2015.10.19) # "Boku ga Monster ni Natta Hi" (That Day I Became A Monster) (2016.10.06) # "Fallen" (EGOIST song) -Arrange ver.- (2016.12.25) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. Tourai and Soma (2017.04.15) # "Fixer" (2017.11.09) # "Bokura no Machi ni Ai ga Furu Yoru da" (2017.12.07) # "Mind Craft" feat. Gero, Halyosy, that, Nero, ASK, Kogeinu, Gom, Glutamine, Ayumi Nomiya, Pokota, Hanatan, PointFive (.5), Araki, alfakyun., Meychan, Touyu, ＿＿, piko, Tourai, Yamadan and Yuge (2018.03.24) # "Protodisco" (2018.08.04) feat. Tourai and Asamack Family # "World Lampshade" (2018.12.05) # "POP TEAM EPIC" (2018.12.05) }} Discography For Usa Colony albums see here Regular Edition = |shops = |track1title = Black Box |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Motometa Boukyaku |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Haru no hate |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ai |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Pandora |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Suu Senchi no Sukima |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Chocolate Holic |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Spoon and Ripples |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Mou Hitori no Boku e |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Magnet |track10info = -repeat over again- |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} |-| Limited Edition = Gallery |Tourai_web.png|Tourai as seen in his website |Tourai - Painter.png|Tourai as seen in his collab cover of "Paintër" Illust. by Gogatsubyou Mario |Tourai - Fallen.png|Tourai as seen in his cover of "Fallen" }} Trivia * He received his name by messing up a word in his cover of "Black★Rock Shooter" . ::"...痛いいよ 辛い よ飲み込む言葉ブラックロックシューター　動いてこの足!..." ---->トゥライ ::"... Ita Ii yo tsurai yo nomikomu kotoba black rock shooter ugoite kono ashi!..." ----> Tourai * He revealed that he was minato in his first entry in a blog he started under the name Tourai. * He has a few not uploaded covers, some of them were used during Asamack (Asamaru and Jack) radio.Nanamka's listing of Tourai songs External Links * Blog * Twitter * Website Category:Singers with Albums or Singles